


You're the Sky That I Fell Through

by modestmouse



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), RWBY
Genre: F/F, rwbyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestmouse/pseuds/modestmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: yang gets hurt protecting her sister's side of the jaeger during a fight. post battle fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Sky That I Fell Through

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha so i made a pacrim/rwby universe (see full casting and role explanations for everyone [here](http://thrdplanet.tumblr.com/tagged/rwbyrim)) and I can't draw so i wrote a fic. many thanks to my friend april for betaing this for me!!!

Yang winced as Ruby shifted, her arm bumping against her. She could feel Ruby’s mental apology, the residual drift allowing her to still catch wisps of thought. She clumsily patted Ruby’s head in reassurance with her good arm, after all, it would take more than a category 3 kaiju to seriously hurt her. Of course, her left arm would be out of commission for a few days, but the only serious wound was the blow to her pride. She couldn’t believe they made such a rookie mistake that allowed a mere mid size category 3 to get the drop on them. "At least Ruby is fine", Yang thought as she waited for the painkillers to dull the throbbing in her arm. The bastard came close to hurting her though. Her teeth clenched and she thought about the arm that had almost blasted through the right side of the cockpit. "If I hadn’t blocked that punch…", the arm Yang had around Ruby tightened slightly as she pictured what almost happened.

  
“Stop it Yang. Thinking about the what if's won’t help.” came a mumble from Ruby, resting near her elbow. “At least the way we killed it was cool. I can’t believe how well using rockets to power our punches worked. Can you loosen your grip though? This half nelson isn’t very comfortable.” Yang let up with a mumbled apology, which turned into a laugh at her sister’s protests when she ruffled her hair.

 

“Sorry Sis. You know how I am. Can’t stand letting you get hurt. You're right, that was cool though. Nora will be delighted to know all her effort modifying Celica Rose wasn’t for nothing.”

 

“I can’t wait to tell her." She exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "I already have new ideas about how we can use rockets in battle. What do you think about using them to power a scythe? I was thinking it could fold out of my arm and…” Yang smiled as she listened to Ruby ramble on about the new weapon she wanted to try. Despite her concern, she was right though. Dwelling on the what if's of the fight wouldn’t help, and with the fact that Ruby was alive and well laying on the bed next to her, she didn’t need to keep thinking about the alternatives. Besides, she had to pay enough attention to what her sister was talking about to make sure what she was suggesting was actually possible. “…and then we could be like ‘wa chaaaaa!!!’ and BAM, kaiju dead in the Pacific, sliced clean in the half by the amazing Ruby Rose (and her daring sister Yang Xiao Long), and then we-“

 

“RUBY ROSE.” Ruby’s passionate, yet unrealistic fantasy was cut off by the door to the medical ward being slammed against the wall.

 

“Calm down, Weiss, Port already told us she’s fine." A second voiced chimed in as the two made their way into the room. "No need to break the door...Again.” Yang’s smile grew wider as she heard the lilted accent in her girlfriends voice. “I’ll calm down once I can assess her for myself, Belladonna.” Yang let go of Ruby letting her stumble out of the bed to greet her concerned partner.

 

“Weiss! Did you see the fight? Wasn’t it the coolest!? Did you see how we killed it? My idea worked just like I thought it would, it was awesome!" She winced. "Ow, Weiss, you’re squeezing me too hard-"

 

“Oh shut up, dolt. Of course I saw the fight. Are you ok? You’re not hurt, right?” Weiss was calmer with Ruby in front of her yet still visibly shaken. Doting eyes running over her, looking for anything wrong. Yang made eye contact with Blake to let Weiss and Ruby have a small amount of privacy.

  
“Hey, babe. Wanna come give a champion a kiss? I think I earned one from a beautiful girl after that fight” Yang punctuated the sentence with a waggle of her eyebrows as she tried to ignore the way Blake’s eyes lingered on her bandaged arm before moving back up to her face.

 

“I think a kiss can be arranged.” Blake smiled, as she moved away from the door frame and over to Yang’s bed. Bending down, she placed a light kiss on Yang’s shoulder as she reached it. “How’s your arm?”  
Yang gave a one sided shrug.

 

“Could be worse. More of psychological pain than physical. Kaiju ripped off a good chunk of it in the fight, so I’ll be feeling it for a few days, but I’ll be good as new sooner than you know kitten, don’t you worry.” Blake’s eyes softened at the pet name, and she placed her hand over Yang’s.

  
“I saw. It was an impressive drop in the end, though. You should be proud.” Yang tilted her head when Blake paused and stared at the empty space left by Ruby. “Got room for one more on that bed?” She grinned.

 

“I’ve always got room for my favorite girl.” Yang patted the bed next to her, and then lifted her arm to invite Blake to lie down next to her. Blake climbed over Yang, making sure not to jostle her bad arm in the process. They both watched Weiss continue to fuss over Ruby, ignoring her protests of “I’m fine Weiss, really!" as she checked her. It was comforting to finally start their normal post battle rituals. Usually once Yang and Ruby had been cleared by medical they’d wander back to the k-science lab, where Blake and Yang would watch Weiss fuss over Ruby curled up on the couch there rather than in the medical ward; but Yang hadn’t been cleared to leave quite yet, and Weiss must have gotten tired of waiting.

 

“I’m glad you’re ok, Yang.” came a quiet admittance from Blake. Smiling Yang tangled their fingers together softly.

 

“I’ll always be ok as long I have you guys to stick around for.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any prompts you'd like to see me write for this AU (or just wanna yell about it with me) send 'em my way at thrdplanet.tumblr.com!!!! i want to write more for this AU but i'm not good at creating prompts so :^)


End file.
